Electrical wire often has to be pulled through conduits that make it difficult to remove the wire from the conduit without damage thereto. Hitherto, it has been required to pull the wire by standing upon a ladder to decrease the angle of pull of the wire from the conduit, since if the pull angle is too sharp, permanent damage to the wire will result.